When the Time Comes
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: How long does love persist exactly? Is it possible to love someone even if you have forgotten their name or worse...have forgotten that you have been loved in the first place?


Disclaimer: I do not own "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World" nor do I profit from the writing of this story. All rights to this anime belong solely Gainex and Shaft.

Author's Note: Yes, yes. To some of my readers I really should be working on "All on the Family" but my mind is in a bit of a rut and I don't want to rush anything just yet. Aside from that I finished watching this anime today and it turned out much better than I thought. I was sad about the ending, however, and wished to make a continuation of it. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's raining again.<p>

For the past three days it has been raining non-stop yet I can't help but feel mesmerized by its sight. Looking from the window of my small cottage I pass my wrinkled hands over the window, feeling the cool glass caress the callouses of my palm.

That cool touch.

It reminds me of someone. Someone that I loved far back in the past.

I have lived long...so long that even I do not remember.

There are people; people who claim to be great grandsons and granddaughters who tell me that I'm over 130 years old. But that can't be right. Don't people die long before that?

Perhaps the most frustrating part about having lived this long is that I don't remember. It feels as if my life has been nothing but a blur painted with an amazing pastel of colors. They are pretty and magnificent to behold. They tell me that the life I lived was quite a eventful.

But I cannot focus them. The only thing I can remember is that SHE loved colors.

There are days in which I sleep and dream that I'm with her. She would call out my name and my heart would burst with joy. I would embrace her and we would both fly together in the cosmos for eternity ever content in being in each other's arms.

Yet all my dreams end with darkness at sight. She would turn to me and ask for me to call out her name. And it breaks my heart.

I do not remember.

She would look at me those blue eyes...eyes filled with such innocence and need. She would ask again, more desperately and still I cannot recall her name.

Her eyes stream with tears and she caresses my face and she would always end with these last haunting words.

"One day when you can say my name I will be back for you. But until then you just have to wait longer...Mr. Takeru."

I would wake up to find a yet a beautiful day. The sun would be shining and the world is all bright and happy.

Such brightness is no consolation for me. A strange feeling overwhelms me and I find myself weeping like a little child and wish that the rain would come back.

This is not everyday but I still manage to live despite this feeling of sorrow that has been building up within the core of my being. Its just such a shame that I don't remember anything past a decade ago. There are times that I really don't believe that I'm over 130 years old. How could I if I can't remember anything past ten years? I might as well be a child then. The only reason why I have not accepted this absurd fallacy is the fact that a simple mirror dispels such notions and show who I really am. A very old, wrinkled person who can't remember anything.

* * *

><p>I have been told that I look like I'm still in my seventies.<p>

I don't know if that is a compliment or not, I don't remember anything from back when I was seventy years old.

What I DO know is that I'm rather healthy and active for my age.

Most people who even come close to my age tend to be bed ridden or severely limited by their mobility. This is due to the various afflictions that tend to hit older people. Diabetes, heart attacks, strokes, falls. So much could happen in one life time to insure that someone is maimed for life.

Perhaps I'm one of the lucky ones.

I have never had a heart attack or stroke, I don't have diabetes and have not had any sort or unfortunate accident that would leave me bed ridden.

My joints are not as willing to work with me as they were in the days of my youth but they still function despite their whining. On the whole I can still walk albeit with the help of a cane.

There are people who ask me how life was back when I was younger. Never are these people in shortage but I normally have to disappoint all of them. I simply cannot remember the past.

But there is ONE person who still remember.

Ryo Ninomiya.

I do not take all credit to remembering who he is. I am simply reminded of his existence because he too is still alive with me. Another ancient mummy past one hundred who refuses to kick the bucket.

We live next to each other, each of our cottages out on the country side. Most days we pass just sitting on a lawn chair and simply stare out into space. We don't speak very often to each other. No, it is not what you are thinking. We are still the best of friends, perhaps even my brother. He has been such a constant in my life.

Its funny.

I don't remember my wife. I don't remember my children, or their children's' children. I don't remember where I was born or who raised me or who I was friends with at any given time. Such a pity. It seems that everyone I get attached to soon just leaves and abandons me to join Death. At times I get so angry at them for leaving me that my mind is splintered with images of a pretty looking woman looking down at me, constantly blabbering apologies and saying the same thing over and over.

"Sorry but I can't do it. I must leave. Mommy is very lonely."

I could never tell if the images I saw were actual memories or me just being a senile old man. Even so the message was always the same. Everyone left me, sooner or later, and abandoned me for whatever reason leaving me all alone.

But not Ryo.

Ryo Ninomiya has always been by my side. He has known my pains, my sufferings and has never abandoned me. Even now we both live on.

There is not much to speak about. His memory is perhaps worse than mine. Neither of us can remember the first time we met and why we are friends in the first place. The only thing either of us could remember was that it was something painful but that, so far, is our only clue.

Such times are not always gloomy. We do play Shogi, Go!, and even cards. We maintain a friendly rivarly and always strive to out do the other. I do not even know if I could bear living without Ryo now.

However I know that Ryo also suffers as well.

There are days when we may get too carried away and drink more than our share of sake. While I tend to be a quiet drunk Ryo tends to get wordy and speaks whatever is on his mind.

Most times it is useless babble and I often tell him to shut up before I end his life prematurely.

Yet other times he tells me about someone he cared about at one time. He would be sitting there, his voice cracked and his eyes full of tears. He would bare his soul and tell me about a strange girl with the prettiest voice he had ever heard. That she would be in his arms and her crimson hair would cover his body like a protective blanket.

He laments that he cannot remember her name and soon asks if I think he is crazy.

I'm not one to share everything going on in my head, even to Ryo. I normally respond to him by saying that he needs to get to sleep.

So we continue to exist, staying stagnate and never changing while the whole of the world around us seems to shift before our very eyes.

* * *

><p>One day Ryo Ninomiya dies.<p>

I remember the night before his death I was awakened by a flashing light that seemed to illuminate the darkness into day once more.

As I hobbled myself outside my house to see what exactly was going on I could see a huge pillar of light above Ryo's cottage. The sight is so magnificent, so beautiful. It stirs something within me and the feeling of complete nostalgia overcomes me.

So I stare dumbly at the light, wondering if it would stay there forever. Soon though, the light soon flies up into the sky leaving the world in darkness once more.

However, as the light dissipates I heard the sound of chuckling and laughter before a name seemed to fill the very air itself.

"Akari..."

A peaceful sigh soon leaves the world in silence once more. I would check up on my friend but my joints have been in so much pain lately that I cannot make the trip. I resolve to wait until tomorrow and question my old friend afterward.

But as I have said he was already dead when I got to his cottage the next morning.

Words could not describe just what I was feeling at that very moment. I stare at the dead body in disbelief. His face has a smile on it, almost as if he were contented.

I grab the cold, lifeless hand and suddenly a feeling of overwhelming loneliness starts to consume. The very walls seem to close in and I start to hyperventilate a bit. I run outside only to find myself surrounded by nothing.

As far as the eye could there was nothing but a sea of green. Grass is all around me and sky looking ever so large and infinite.

I almost feel as if I'm the only person left in the world.

Of course there are other people living in this world but they are nothing to me. The last link to my past, my youth had just died this very day.

I now have no one who could now relate to me and my experiences.

Ryo...faithful Ryo. My best friend...my brother.

I am not angry at him for passing. It was to be expected. I was just happy that he stuck around as long as he did to stay by me.

Despite him having only died a few hours ago already I miss him terribly and soon I find myself screaming at the sky.

* * *

><p>Still I linger.<p>

I do not know how much more time has passed.

Every day seems to be a constant burden.

I am often approached by people wanting to put me in some book of records or something. They said that a person that has lived for over one hundred and fifty years is beyond remarkable.

Feh...what do they know? There is nothing remarkable about living as long as I have.

Its so lonely now.

I don't know why but I feel so alone. I feel like I have lost something so important long ago that it strains at my ever weaking heart.

Something tells me that I had friends and relatives but I don't know. It seems that I can never remember them.

There is a picture of an old man in my wallet. I don't know why I have it but I guess it was because he was a good friend of mine at one point in my life. I remember his face, that's not hard. I was always good at remembering faces and pictures.

Names...not so much.

What was it? Kyou...Ryu...Quentin?

Anyway for whatever reason I feel an overwhelming amount of sorrow whenever I look upon that aged face...a face that looks almost as old as mine. He must have been a very good friend of mine if I was willing to keep his picture with me as long as I have.

One day I decide to make my way into the city.

As I stroll about I take little notice of the technology around me. Supposedly we were able to make livable colonies on Mars now and that there was a team of astronauts and miners already on Europa drilling for water. From what I hear on the news intercoms around the city square there has been great success and that an ice cold ocean has already been discovered.

I suppose I should have been impressed but I really wasn't. Such things are of no concern to me. These people have set out into the great beyond to make a name for themselves. Maybe so that people could remember them.

Hah. Good luck with that. I can't even remember who my own mother and isn't your mother supposed to be more important than some dumb moon?

Before I know it I soon find myself at the zoo.

The lady is kind and lets me in free of charge. I guess that's one perk for being old.

As I walk around I'm somewhat disturbed by the lack of creatures here. I don't know why but as I look at the wild life it seems that all the animals look sad and defeated.

For whatever reason something tells me that there used to be so many more animals on this planet. Big, gigantic animals who had lived full lives and were ready to tackle any challenge.

But these animals. They were small, dull and sad. Nowhere near as colorful or as vibrant as they used to be.

And as I continue the sight of one creature soon stops me in my tracks.

This animal is not very impressive yet for whatever reason I find myself drawn to it.

According to its description it is a Galapagos Tortoise and is the very last of its species.

It is a male tortoise, nearly six hundred pounds but its size is not what impresses me.

Its his age.

According to the zoo keepers he was born March 10, 1956... over two hundred years ago.

For a moment I stare mesmerized at this creature and it turns to regard me. Both of our eyes meet and for a moment there is a connection.

Both of us feel the enormity of it all. The burden of having to live on alone without an end in sight. Having lived so long and seen so many others die. Knowing that we cannot even remember those who were dear to us at one time because there is simply not enough space in our brains to accommodate decades upon decades of memories.

I want to reach out to him and talk to him.

The tortoise seems to know this and instinctively walks towards me. His pace is slow, labored and almost looks painful but he makes the effort.

After some time he is before me and soon I speak.

"I never thought I would meet someone older than me. My name is Takeru. Sorry I can't remember my last name. Would you mind if i spoke to you?" I asked.

The tortoise almost seemed to nod his head up a bit in approval.

Before I knew it I soon spoke to this creature of everything in me. Of life, of death and the sorrow of not remembering the years of my life.

Most of all I tell it about her.

About the beautiful girl in my dreams who always comes to me begging me to call her name out. How my heart simply sings in joy at the sight of her yet of the untold sorrow of my never being able to remember her name.

The tortoise listens patiently and never makes a motion to move or leave.

When I finish I find myself in tears. And as I look through my blurred eyes I could see the understanding and wisdom coming from this creature's eyes. And though there were no words spoken I comprehended what it said to me.

"Do not weep child. I have lived long enough to know that your time is coming very soon. The one whom you loved will return and you will be ready. Just as I know that my time is also soon to come as well."

* * *

><p>I see her once again in my dreams.<p>

We both ride in each others arms through the inky void content in being in each others company. She does not care that I'm old only that she is so happy to see me once again.

I wonder why she would be so happy. I suppose I might have done her a good service a long time ago but I wish I could still remember. However what I do know is that my feelings for her have not changed at all.

My heart still beats rapidly at the sight of her and butterflies swirl in my stomach. Even as ancient as I am I still want to be with her. That she is my everything.

I wish that this could last forever. That I could hold her in my arms for all eternity. I did not want to wake up. I did not want to live another day alone.

All too soon, however, the dream soon is reaching its conclusion and once again she turns to me with a look of infinite yearning.

"Do you still remember my name?"

Normally I would think for but a moment and then give up sadly knowing that it would be futile to try to remember.

However there is a feeling of urgency within me. My entire being is telling me that this is my last chance. That if I don't succeed now then she would be lost to me forever.

I look up at her eyes and I can tell that there is an enormous sorrow in them. Her lips tremble as she soon speaks.

"I-I cannot come back anymore. I have waited long enough but I can only be with you if you just call out my name." said the girl.

My hands start trembling. There is an irrational fear coming over me. I soon scream out to her.

"I-I don't want you to leave me! I just don't remember its been too long! Please, just stay with me. I can't bear waking up and living another day alone again!"

She shakes her head in desperation as her eyes are now full of tears.

"No. I can't! There is no way. You must restore me once again...just like how you did when you were young so long ago." she responded.

"Damn it! Don't you hear me! I can't remember. Its been too long. I don't even remember what I ate yesterday morning. You're asking the impossible from me!" I cry out in complete desperation now.

It is then that the girl starts to fade away slowly before me her body turning into star dust. However she is smiling.

"Your heart. It was your heart that created me in the first place. Do not try to remember me using your brain. Just listen to your heart. You will find your answers there." she said.

I can only gape in helplessness as I see her body dissolving before me. I knew that this was it yet nothing was coming forth. I could not remember!

"I guess you really don't remember...not even your heart. Then I guess this is goodbye...Mr. Takeru."

I look up and find that she is now almost completely gone. I grasp at her figure in desperation but am dismayed to find it is transparent. I kneel down in complete defeat and sorrow. Once again someone was abandoning me...leaving me all alone.

"Please...not you too. Don't leave me behind."

"Goodbye..."

It is then that my heart suddenly rings with pain, so much pain that I feel as if its going to burst open. With that pain a slew of memories start to assault my head and soon I find myself looking through shades of grey. People swarm my memory...people that I don't recognize but feel as if I have known them before.

Yet there is one memory that stands out the most.

One of seeing a bright light suddenly crashes into the forest. Where I run to see such a beautiful sight before me. The light seems to be up on the tree shining with such beauty that I am stunned. Before I even know it a name suddenly rolls out of my lips.

"Hikari..."

At once the girl who was disappearing in front of me suddenly re-materializes and looks at me with eager, yet sorrowful eyes.

"W-What did you just call me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

I look over at her and soon I roar out with all the strength of my heart.

"P-Please...don't leave. DON'T LEAVE ME HIKARI!"

At once I feel the girl suddenly fly into me as she embraces me tightly.

"Y-You remembered Mr. Takeru. I knew that you would remember." she said as she buried her head in my chest.

As I pulled away I look down her eyes to see tears but they are not of sadness but of joy. I soon find myself tearing up as well.

"Hikari...I have waited so long...too long. I knew that you said that you were coming back but I didn't think I had to wait. It was like an eternity." I said as I stroked the girls hair.

"I-I'm so happy right now Mr. Takeru. But will you promise me? Promise to never leave me...ever?" asked Hikari.

I look down at her and soon find myself surging forward as I place my lips upon her own.

She gasps in surprise but soon falls into the kiss as we both embrace each other tighter never wanting to let go.

I let go of the kiss and soon look down her blue eyes. From the reflection of her eyes I am startled to see that I am no longer an old man. Instead I am young once again...the same age as the time when I first met Hikari so long ago.

"I promise Hikari. I promised then that I would never leave you and protect you no matter what. I still hold true to that promise. I will never leave you alone ever again. I will always protect no matter what. I waited 150 years to see you again. But I will spend all of eternity to be with you Hikari because I love you. I love you so much."

"I-I love you too Mr. Takeru. We can go now...together. We will no longer be lonely." said Hikari with a smile on her face.

So it was that I finally was able to hold on tight to her as we soon zoomed into the heavens together. I don't know who or what I'll see but as long as Hikari is by me then I am happy, no matter.

I'm with my Hikari once more.

My love...my Hikari.

* * *

><p>Word spread fast about the death of the oldest man to have ever lived.<p>

Takeru Takemoto was 166 years old at his passing. There was an enormous funeral at his behalf by all of his great-great grandchildren and the rest of his descendents.

However there were reports of strange column of light that had appeared out in the country side were old Takeru Takemoto had lived and though many feared for the worst they soon found out that there was nothing wrong.

Takeru Takemoto was dead.

And he had a smile of content on his face.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So hope you all liked my post-anime one shot of "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World." I thought that this could have been an appropriate if not all to realistic ending. Anyway hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
